


Animalistic

by SuperWhoMerLockandSpock



Series: Animalistic [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Unexpected Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoMerLockandSpock/pseuds/SuperWhoMerLockandSpock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Professor Laufeyson?" You asked raising your hand. "May I be excused?" He just simply frowned at you, "This lesson is vital to the final, (Y/N). You must stay."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animalistic

You could feel it, your heat. It started in the middle of your first lecture, and you swore to yourself for rushing out the door without taking your suppressants.

Your hands shook as you took down notes, and you kept telling yourself that if you made it through the lecture you could go.

It didn't help at all that you could find no comfort that your body was wanting, and you were sweating profusely. It seemed to be coming on faster than normal, but you had been on the suppressants for over a year, and your doctor told you something like this would happen if you used it for long periods of time.

You were practically panting in your seat as Professor Laufeyson continued with the mythology.

At the sight of him, you started to think of the many wet dreams you've had about said professor, and that just made things worse.

"Professor Laufeyson?" You asked raising your hand. "May I be excused." He just simply frowned at you, "This lesson is vital to the final, (Y/N). You must stay." You glanced pleadingly to the locked door, and concern crossed his face. "Just another half hour and you'll be free to go." He assured you. Your submissive Omega instincts kicked in, and you simply nodded at him. 

Fifteen minutes later the cramping started, and you really needed someone to comfort you. You needed the skin on skin contact of an Alpha. 

You took in deep breaths, and kept paying attention to the lecture, though your eyes were burning from tears.

You didn't want to draw attention to yourself. Though most of the time it was announced that an Omega was going into heat as easily as an engagement announcement. Mostly people congratulated you and wished you luck, but you always were secretive about your heat. 

It all worsened as time went by. The suppressed heat was worse that a normal heat, and would probably last longer. 

You bit your lip when you started to quietly whimper, tears easily flowing down your face. God! This was going to be possibly the most embarrassing day of your life.

Finally, Professor Laufeyson excused the class. "(Y/N)! Could you give me a moment?" He asked as you gathered your things with shaky hands. 

You look wistfully at your classmates as they left, but nodded at your professor.

You walked up to him as the last of the class left, "I hope that in the future you will not-" He started reprimanding you, but stopped when the heavy door slammed closed, and a breeze was sent through the room. 

"You're in heat." He stated when he could smell you. "I'm sorry, professor. I forgot to take my suppressants this morning. I didn't mean to. When I got here, it was too late, and your lecture was locked so I couldn't leave, and I'm really, really sorry." You said, bowing your head. "Please, may I go?" 

He grabbed your wrist and started to take you out to the parking lot. 

You gasped at the skin on skin contact sending shivers through your body, and let him lead you away. Of course he's an

Alpha. Of course his natural instincts to help you through your heat kicked in.

He helped you into a car that you could only assume was his, and he quickly got in the driver's seat. 

"Professor!" You panted, needing the contact that he wasn't giving you. He reached over with his hand, and stroked your neck, letting you shiver under his contact. 

He stopped the car outside his house, and quickly climbed out. If felt like the ground was pulled out from under you when you lost contact. You soon regained it when he scooped you out of the passenger seat and started to carry you into the house. 

"Professor, please. I don't know how much longer-" He nuzzled you neck as he carried you to his bedroom. "Loki. Call me Loki." He muttered against your skin. 

He sat you down on his bed, and stripped you to your undergarments, he quickly followed suit. 

He climbed into bed, and pulled you close to him, giving you even more contact than before. "Please, Loki. Please. I need more. I want more. Give me more, please." You begged. "I don't want to take advantage of you, (Y/N). I just want to see you're safe. You're not in full heat yet. Those Alphas on campus would have just dragged you to a dark corner. (Y/N), I don't want to do something to you that you'll regret later." You looked at him, "You have no idea. I won't regret this. Please!" You begged, pulling off your underwear, letting him get a whiff of your raw scent. 

His pupils blew wide, and one hand felt your soaked hole. "God, (Y/N)!" 

Without hesitation, he pinned you to the bed, and kissed you. You let your toes curl as you felt his bulge grazing your wet folds. He pulled away and started nipping your jaw, neck, and collar bone. 

"I can't do this to you. I can't take advantage of you." He said, starting to shift away. You gripped his biceps, "No, Loki, you don't know how long I've wanted this, please." He gave you a curious look, "Please!" You begged again, practically crying at this point. He nodded, "Okay. Don't worry." 

He only touched you over sensitive clit, before you started to come. You arched your back, and cried out, letting the intensity of it roll over you. But it was still not enough. You weren't able to catch your breath before you were aching for more.

Loki put a finger into your dripping hole, and started to pump in an out, making you start to feel your second climax in a matter of seconds. You whimpered your way though that one, and he pulled away.

"So sensitive, how long have you been on your suppressants?" He asked, kissing your neck again. "O-over a year." You choked out. He hummed into your skin, making you arch into. 

"Loki." You whispered, pleading. 

That was all he needed. He quickly shucked off him boxers, and opened your thighs. You groaned when he was taking too long, but gasped when he started to press into your entrance. He was bigger than you had expected, but you were always told that Alpha's were well endowed. 

"Relax." He whispered sweetly into your ear. You obeyed him, and he sheathed more of himself in you, until his knot hit your entrance. 

His slow rhythm drove you mad, but you were grateful, knowing that if you were to climax again so soon, you would likely pass out.

"Are you okay?" Loki panted, straining against his instincts to rut you until you're raw. You managed to nod in response, "I'm almost there." You were able to warn. 

His thrusts because harder, and slower. "Loki!" You gasped, and his Alpha instincts kicked in. Rutting into you like an animal.

You could tell that he was as close as you were. When you came, his knot slipped in, and he came, biting your neck, leaving his mark. 

You held onto each tightly as you rode out the aftershocks of the climax. 

He fell on top of you, and rolled over, so that you were on top of him. His knot still swollen inside of you. 

"Now that we have somewhat come to our senses, would you mind telling me what you meant earlier when you told me I don't know how long you have wanted this?" 

You sighed, figuring there was nothing to hide, considering you were still knotted. 

"I've kinda... Maybe... Have been crushing on you." You said, feeling your cheeks heating up. 

He started to chuckle, and threw his head back in a full out laugh. 

You pushed yourself up and slapped his chest, "If we weren't still knotted-" You started, but he pulled you down for a kiss. "No. Don't try to distract me!" You scolded. He shook his head, "It's just that, I've been in the same predicament with you." 

"Oh.

Oh!

 _OH_!"

"Maybe we should start over after your heat. Go on a date?" He said. You couldn't help but smile as you put your head back on his chest. "I think that will be great." You answered, before falling asleep.

 


End file.
